megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 4 Walkthrough
:August 2nd, 20XX. Recording from 09:21 to 09:24. Megaman! Message for you, Megaman! This is your ComLink system! Wake up now, you've been in stasis since ten last night! Don't turn me off! Do NOT turn me off! I swear, this is important... Anyway Megaman, this message was received by Dr. Light's computer a minute ago. It was just relayed to me! You gotta listen to this, Megaman... - - Good Evening, Dr. Light. Allow me to introduce myself - I am Dr. Cossack. You may not have heard of me, but soon the world will know my name. Over the years, you have been hailed as the greatest robot designer in the world, while my robotic creations have been totally ignored. I cannot allow this to continue. The world must be made aware of my genius! From my Siberian citadel, I've sent eight of my most powerful robots to destroy that titanium troublemaker, Mega Man. Once they have obliterated him, I will place his broken body on display for the entire world to see. Only then will I be allowed to take my place as the greatest robot designer of all time! - - It's insane! This Russian guy is really no joke! You have to do something about this, Megaman! You'll have to head into battle again, but don't go against him without some information! A strategy guide has already been installed in the MMKB. Go online and see! Boss Order Welcome, Megaman. I see that you must set out yet again to fight robot masters in the name of justice. Luckily for you, this strategy guide has been installed here on MMKB with the assistance of stolen Soviet documents. Therefore, your task has been eased significantly. The strategy guide shall start with the boss order, which has been recorded below. Please note that this boss order is recommended, not required. Moreover, the stage guides below are not influenced in any way by this boss order. Toad Man- Difficulty: Easy Weakness: Drill Bomb Bright Man- Difficulty: Average Weakness: Rain Flush Pharaoh Man- Difficulty: Average Weakness: Flash Stopper Ring Man- Difficulty: Hard Weakness: Pharaoh Shot Dust Man- Difficulty: Easy Weakness: Ring Boomerang Skull Man- Difficulty: Hard Weakness: Dust Crusher Dive Man- Difficulty: Average Weakness: Skull Barrier Drill Man- Difficulty: Average Weakness: Dive Missile - Toad Man's Stage: Rainy Sewers You may remember the high-tech sewers of Mega City in Japan from your last adventure. However, the sewers you must traverse to find Toad Man are quite different. The Russian sewers under and surrounding the city of Stalingrad are dank, dirty, and dangerous. To exacerbate the situation, Cossack's bots have occupied the sewer system. However, this stage proves to be quite easy. Following the guide below makes it even more so. You seemed to have arrived on a rainy day at one of the sewers' main access points, the old Sovetsky Dam on the Volga River. Unfortunately, this works against you; the rain drives you back in mid-air. Keep this in mind while jumping throughout the first area. Only two types of bots guard the dam, the Rackaser and the Swallown. The Rackaser's abilities are limited to floading down from the sky and walking torwards you. Despite it's size, it takes four regular shots and two charged shots to kill it. The Swallowns are a bit more troublesome, mainly because of its robot babies, the Coswallowns. These robots follow their mother until they pass above you, and when they do, they home in on you. Therefore, the Coswallowns should be your only concern, as the swallowns do not fly low enough to hurt you. Eventually, you will reach pipe 1 leading down into the sewers. Once you get to the second underground room, you will find that the rains have another effect: floods. Flowing water appears in almost every tunnel, and has the same effect as the rain when you are still. Not only does the water obstruct regular movement, it also disguises things at ground level. Two new enemies make an entrance in the aforementioned second room, the Puyoyon and the Ratton. Puyoyons will stick to the ceiling until you get directly below them, and when you do, they drop onto the floor and slide around. Since visibility at grould level is poor, shoot these enemies n mid-air. Rattons will hop in your direction at a slow pace. they can be hit even when they are not in mid-air, so these enemies should be no trouble at all. After passing the first large underground room and a small one-screen room with nothing in it, you will encounter the first Escaroo mini-boss. The robot will periodically launch cherry bombs towards you, so make sure to keep moving. Escaroo is only vulnerable through its eyes, but even this weakness is not consistent, as he will also launch his eyes towards you. Both of these attacks can be dodged most effectively by jumping. With persistence, the first mini-boss can be defeated. Only a couple of one-screen rooms stand between you and the next Escaroo. This next battle is much more difficult, due to the added pits and flowing water. It is of utmost importance that you factor in the water while moving. Other than the addition these obstacles, this battle is the same as before. Right ahead is a large lake caused by the rain overflow. Remember the water physics from previous adventures while in this room, that is, the power of gravity is significantly weakened. However, the main obstacle is not the water, but rather the Gyotots in the water. These fish-like robots will leap out of the water, so stay in the lake rather than on the platforms above to easily dispatch the foes. the only thing beyond the lake is Toad Man himself. Despite having been upgraded for battle, Toad Man is still quite slow-witted. The only difficult thing to do is to lure him next to you. Once he is next to you, he will try to leap onto you. Avoid him by stepping to the side, and once he reaches the ground, shoot him several times. He will try to leap again, and when he does, step aside once again. Repeat this pattern until the Robot Master is dead. Defeating him grants you the ability to use Rain Flush. This will prove to be quite beneficial when battling Bright Man. Bright Man's Stage: Lightning System Control There are two types of enemies you should be aware of at the beginning of the stage. There are walking green ones and flying red ones - the former will light up the room when destroyed, and the latter will darken it when destroyed. Be careful, as there are bottomless pits strewn throughout the beginning of the stage. The rest of the stage involves riding grasshopper-like enemies across spike pits and navigating a few rooms with falling platforms. Timing is everything in this part! Bright Man himself is only as difficult as you let him be. If hit with the Mega Buster and then only Rain Flush, he will never use his Flash Stopper. However, the player must still avoid his jumps as he deals immense contact damage. Pharaoh Man's Stage: Egyptian Excavation Uh-oh! You're in a large quicksand and Sasoreenus are popping out! Do not hit the one on the left as the sand will sink you. Just before entering the pyramid, using Rush Coil or timing one's jump properly will lead them to a bonus area containing the balloon item. Fight through more enemies within the pyramid, while dodging spikes and bottomless pits. Now enter deeply and shine your light on Pharaoh Man! Unlike most weaknesses, the Flash Stopper only immobilizes him while enabling you to fire uncharged buster shots, so make them count, or there is a chance that you will run out before Pharaoh Man is dead. If you do, use Rain Flush as a substitute. Ring Man's Stage: Space Simulator Slide across the 'rainbow',Jump and shoot the cannon(it can only shoot at 3 different angles) and climb the ladder. get the next 2 canons and jump on the middle of the next 2 rainbows, climbing the ladder again. Next, 2 planets that both look like saturn and move like the Telys from Mega Man 2 come floating towards you (the good thing is that their HP is only 1, so no need to worry). Shoot them and continue on. The next screen is a challenge, 2 cannons high above you, and several short rainbows in between(did i mention that these disappear? i don't think so). slide across the rainbows, and get the cannon out of your way. climb another ladder and continue on. now cross this next rainbow and prepare to get 'gamers thumb'. its... a giant hippo?! anyways, shoot the blocks its standing on to lower it, so you can shoot it more easily, but the blocks regenerate, and the hippo will spit homing misles at you. get rid of it and move on. Ignore the new type of Spines below the rainbows, shoot the planets, and-oh no! there's a pair of rainbows above some spikes! anyways, jump as far away from the beginning of the rainbow as you can, and slide the rest of the way over. jump down the pit and another sub-boss is waiting for you. its a bunch of rings with closed eyes. WTF? so, if have Bright man's weapon, use it as soon as the rings shoot outwards, and give him heck! When he dies, the thing he was standing on blows up. drop down, but don't charge your buster, you wont need to. Why? because it's another @$^%#@# giant hippo!!* so just use the same strategy as before, or 2 other options: #1 use rain flush over and over again, or... #2 use bright man's weapon.** now charge your mega buster or use rush coil to get Eddie's item, then move out. It only takes a charge shot to get rid of the next 4 enemies, so don't panic. Here, the rainbows look like your energy bar and instead of disappearing behind you, these ones disappear from in front of you! My suggustion is this: jump to the middle, walk across a little bit, then jump to the end. climb down the ladder and continue on. Jump across the next rainbow, you know what to do. And it's another bunch of rings; just run thruogh, slide under the narrow spot, and you're at ring man's door. Go on in, and if you have it, whip out your pharaoh shot; this guy is the most fast of the 8 robot masters, so you better charge it up full. Ring man is prety easy, to make up for his level; He'll just run around, throwing his ring boomerangs at you. Sliding to avoid his landing on you at the last minute will result in Ring Man landing straight on your Pharaoh Shot if you have it charged. Follow up by throwing it at him before he can jump to do rapid damage. You adapt the ring boomerang after defeating him. Dust Man's Stage: Scrap Disposal Depot From the start, head right, defeating the Shield Attacker. Shoot the met, and-hold on! don't jump over the pit, but get as close as you can to the edge before jumping, because an enemy is in the pit! Shoot it, jump over, shoot the next Met, destroy the next enemy, get rid of the next shield attacker, keep going right and drop down to next screen,get the energy capsule if you need it, and keep going. there's a Jumbig waiting for you, so charge your megabuster. after that, there's some things that Skull Man's Stage: Robosaur Boneyard This stage abounds with Shield Attackers and Skeleton Joes. There is a large room that the ladder you come up from completely passes, but it has an E-Tank and large health after a gauntlet of Shield Attackers. To avoid them, simply jump over them as the come towards you and shoot them as they are flying away. However, this only works in open areas, so mind your health when trying to get the first E-Tank! If one has acquired the Rain Flush or Flash Stopper, they can be used too - just be try to hit as many enemies as possible with the Rain Flush, as it does use quite a bit of energy. The Flash Stopper negates the shields of the Shield Attackers, so just plow through them with buster shots after activating it. After the E-Tank cavern, there are several pink skull-shaped cannons.They can only be destroyed from behind, and naturally have to shoot in that direction as well. A second E-Tank is at the end of an alternate passage with a very difficult jump (Rush Coil does not work due to the low ceiling). After this area, there is a large, platform-lined bottomless pit. Seems simple enough, but consider the fact that an army of Skeleton Joes are just waiting to make you mess up. To destroy them, use a charged shot or the Pharaoh Shot - nothing else will destroy them - they will reassemble after 3 seconds with anything except the 2 aforementioned weapons and the Rain Flush and Dive Missile, which do absolutely nothing. Dive Man's Stage: Ocean Base Drill Man's Stage: Ore Mines Cossack Stage 1: Snowy Outer Walls Watch out for ice that abounds throughout this stage, as it will trip you up if you are not careful. The spring enemies outside the walls are fairly easy to destroy. Once you get inside, a pair of enemies await you. Use the Rain Flush to dispatch them quickly. Once you are on top of the outer walls, there are Skeleton Joe waiting. Use the Pharaoh Shot or a fully charged Mega Buster to destroy them. Remember those pesky enemies in Dust Man's stage? Well, they're back! Use the Flash Stopper to prevent them from rising to knock you down, or shoot them and cross. The Flash Stopper is recommended, as hiding beneath and close to a Skeleton Joe will cause their bones to miss you and the ice prevents players from quickly crossing the pits before another enemy rises to knock them out.? If done right, one need only use the Flash Stopper twice. A large energy capsule after the second-to-last Skeleton Joe will compensate you for your troubles. Afterwards, you will come to an area with a few platforms. Simple, right? Wrong - the platforms can only be reached by either Rush Coil or transport items (balloon and wire). At the top, there are several vice-like enemies guarding a series of ladders. Only one leads to the boss room, and that is the one furthest from the player. Time your jump to the other ladders carefully to avoid the clamp enemies and make use of the energy capsules. Once you are past the ladders, you face Mothraya. It's weakness is the Ring Boomerang. Alternately, Dust Crusher, Pharaoh Shot, and Drill Bomb can be used if the player has run out of Ring Boomerang. Cossack Stage 2: Cossack Defense System Cossack Stage 3: Parapets Cossack Stage 4: Ventilation System and Cossack's Lab Wily Stage 1: Water Tanks and Metool Alley Wily Stage 2: Wily Defense System Wily Stage 3: Inner Walls and Teleporters/Cyberspace For the first bit of this level, you'll be dropping down into different areas to face various smaller enemies and collecting weapon energy in preparation for your second set of fights with the robot masters. As usual, you enter different teleporters to fight each different robot. Once they are all destroyed again, a ninth teleporter appears. Time to face Dr. Wily (in a skull shaped hovership). For the first part of the fight, his machine will just hover up and down and shoot three fireballs followed by a short pause. Stand close to the machine and you will not get hit by the fireballs. Charge your Mega Buster when his fireballs are shooting. Once he pauses, jump up and shoot him with your charged shot. Repeat until his energy is drained, but it's not over yet. The skull will be destroyed and you'll be able to see Wily now. He'll also stop hovering up and down and begin moving left and right. Furthermore, he'll shoot fireballs nonstop now. His weak point is the blue jewel just below where Wily's face is. The weapon to use is Drill Bomb, but there's a certain way to do this. If the bomb hits Wily's machine, it'll just bounce off. Instead, detonate the Drill Bomb before it hits. The explosion causes incredible damage and will take Wily down without much effort. But as usual, he'll get away meaning that there's one more level to go. Final Wily Stage: Underground Lab Trivia In Cossack stage 1, there's a hidden E-tank in the snow to the left of where you spawn in. Category:Game walkthroughs Category:Mega Man 4